Nein, DAS werde ich nicht tun, mit OneShot!
by AREW-Fan
Summary: Drabble: Wer will was nicht tun? Seht selbst. Viel Spass! NEU MIT ONESHOT DAZU!
1. Das Drabble

**Nein, DAS werde ich nicht tun**

* * *

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören der wunderbaren Joanne K. Rowling

* * *

‚‚Nein''

‚‚Doch''

‚‚Nein, DAS werde ich nicht tun!''

‚‚Severus, du  
warst einverstanden, dass, wenn du die Wette verlierst, du das tun wirst.''

‚‚Minerva, das kannst du mir nicht antun! Wenn das jemand erfährt, ist  
mein Ruf Geschichte!''

‚‚Severus, du hast die Wette verloren, '', mit  
diesen Worten reichte Minerva Severus eine Tasche, ‚‚und du wirst dich  
jetzt als Frau verkleiden, sonst muss ich dem Direktor melden, dass du  
deine Wetteinsätze nicht einhältst.''

Niedergeschlagen nahm Severus Snape die Tasche mit den Kleidern an sich,  
und verschwand ins Nebenzimmer.

* * *

Hoffentlich gefällt es euch, und bitte Rewiewt, denn es ist mein 1. Drabble 


	2. Die Geschichte dazu

Pah! Das war doch lachhaft!

Gerade hatte Minerva McGonagall ihn, Severus Snape, zur einer Wette herausgefordet! Und das während des Mittagessens. Es hätte ihm fast den Appetit verdorben, als er hörte, worum es ging.

Diese alte Schrulle wollte doch tatsächlich um das nächste Quidditchspiel wetten. Dachte wohl, ihr neuer Sucher wäre so was von brilliant. Als ob die mit _Potter_ eine Chance hätten. Der war doch kaum zu den Windeln raus, würde nie im Leben ein ganzes Quidditchspiel aushalten, wahrscheinlich würde man ihn nach 10 Minuten vom Feld kratzen müssen, weil er von nem Klatscher getroffen worden war, wenn er nicht vorher vom Besen fallen würde.

Severus war schon am Tisch klar gewesen, wie das Spiel ausgehen würde und wer gewinnen würde, jedoch konnte er trotzdem nicht nein sagen. Vor allem dann nicht, als er hörte, was passieren würde, wenn McGonagall verlieren würde: Sie müsste sich Männerkleidung anziehen und damit vom Astronomieturm bis zu ihrem Büro laufen. Das war in etwa der gleich lange Weg wie den, den Severus machen müsste, wenn er verlieren würde: Er hätte, in voller Montur, mit Schminke und gewellten Haaren, in Frauenkleidung vom Lehrerzimmer bis zu seinem Büro zu laufen.

Jedoch bildete Severus sich nichts ein. Natürlich würden sie sich nach Ende des Quidditchspiels auf dem Astronomieturm treffen, das war ihm sonnenklar, denn er verlor keine Wetten. Slytherin verlor grundsätzlich nicht, das zeigten wohl die Haus- und Quidditchpokale.

So zuversichtlich er auch war, vergass er trotzdem nicht, seine Spieler kurz vor dem Spiel zu ermahnen, ja ihr bestes zu geben und alles, und dieses Wort betonte er besonders, alles zu tun um den Sieg zu erringen.

Nachdem er sich nach seiner Rede von den Spielern entfernt hatte, meldete sich eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die sich fast wie McGonagall anhörte, und meinte: „Na, hast du etwa Angst, Severus?" – „Natürlich nicht, wir gewinnen sowieso." Ein Lachen ertönte, und Severus bemerkte, dass er die Worte laut ausgesprochen hatte – aus einem Seitengang trat Minerva hervor und grinste immer noch leicht. „Hast du mich etwa belauscht, alte Schrulle?", fragte Severus verärgert, nachdem er bemerken musste, dass die Stimme wohl gar nicht von seinem Gehirn gekommen war. „Nein", erwiderte die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors, „ich habe lediglich deine _reizende Stimme_ gehört, als ich ein paar Gänge nebenan war. Ist das deine Art, die Spieler zu motivieren?" „Das geht dich nichts an, du penetrantes Fellknäuel." Minerva ignoriere sein nettes Kompliment und meinte nur: „Also für mich sah das eher nach Einschüchtern als nah motivieren aus. Obwohl… eigentlich müsst ich dir dafür dankbar sein, denn jetzt sind sie noch mehr unter Druck als sie es sonst schon sind. Und ich dachte, dir wäre die Wette nicht wichtig." Sie setzte sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf, während Severus mit den Zähnen knirschte.

Beim Spielfeld angekommen, setzten sich beide an ihre Stammplätze. Kurz darauf begann das Spiel. Was da passierte, weiss ja wohl jeder: Potter wird nicht von nem Klatschter getroffen und fällt auch nicht vom Besen, er fängt sogar den Schnatz und Gryffindor gewinnt. Und zu allem Überfluss fängt Snape's Umhang unter mysteriösen _chrm chrm_ Umständen Feuer, während er versucht, diesem elenden Bengel das Leben zu retten.

Missmutig, bereit, den slytherinschen Spielern noch gehörig den Kopf zu waschen, verliess er das Spielfeld, jedoch wurde er von einer übermässig gut gelaunten Minerva überholt: „Wir sehen uns im Lehrerzimmer, Severus." Verdammt, während er diesen kleinen Lümmel vor Quirrel gerettet hatte, hatte er doch glatt die Wette vergessen, jedoch war jetzt noch ein Grund mehr, seinen Spielern zu sagen, wo's lang geht.

Mit verdächtig langsamen Schritten, die ihn noch unheimlicher machten als sonst, ging er in Richtung Lehrerzimmer, nach jedem Meter der Versuchung widerstehend, einfach davonzurennen. Jedoch hätte es keinen Sinn gehabt, denn in einem Schloss, in dem täglich alle miteinander zu Mittag assen, konnte man sich nicht verstecken. Na gut, er hätte natürlich für den Rest seines Lebens seine Mahlzeiten in seinen Räumen einnehmen können, das wäre ihm sowieso lieber. Nie mehr aus dem Kerker. Jedoch war ja dann auch noch die Nachtwache, und Minerva wusste, wann er dran war. Doch selbst wenn er sich von ihr hätte verstecken können, spätestens, wenn Albus davon erfahren würde, wäre alles aus gewesen, denn dieser würde bestimmt einen Weg finden, in seine Räume zu kommen. Also, verstecken ging nicht.

Er haderte immer noch mit sich selbst als er endlich an der Türe zum Zimmer angelangt war, und die beste Lösung, die ihm eingefallen war, war die, sich einfach mit ihr zu streiten, bis sie nachgeben würde, selbst das jedoch war ein mieser Plan.

Mit klopfendem Herzen betrat er das Lehrerzimmer, wo Minerva schon selbstgefällig grinsend mit einer Tasche, die sehr unheilvoll für ihn aussah, in ihrem Lieblingssessel.

„Nun, Severus…"

„Nein."

„Doch."

_(Drabble)_

Sich im Nebenzimmer einschliessend, packte Severus die Tasche aus und musste sich zurückhalten, nicht gleich wieder zu Minerva zu stürzen und sie zu erwürgen. In der Tasche befanden sich nämlich eine pinke Nylonstrumpfhose, einen blaugrauen Jeans-Mini, der fast nichts der Fantasie überliess, ein ärmelloses, weisses, beinahe durchsichtiges Top, eine roten BH und einen ebenso roten String und, was Severus wirklich fast um den Verstand brachte, silberne High Heels.

Wenigstens hatte Minerva alles mit einem Zauber belegt, damit ja nichts zu klein oder zu gross war. Selbst der BH füllte sich, zu Severus' Entsetzen, selbst magisch auf.

Nachdem er zum Schluss die High Heels angezogen hatte und wieder aufstehen wollte, passierte schon das erste Missgeschick: Rumms! Und er lag auf dem Boden.

„Severus, ist alles ok?", kam es durch die Türe. „Ja, ja, ja", erwiderte der Zaubertränkemeister. Auch wenn er die Kleidung nicht verzaubern konnte, was er verzweifelt versucht hatte, konnte, konnte er jedoch sich verzaubern. Ein gut gemurmelter Spruch und er konnte in den Schuhen so gut laufen, als hätte er schon sein Leben lang geübt. Er packte seine eigenen Kleider und verliess das Nebenzimmer wieder. Als Minerva ihn sah, konnte sie sich fast nicht mehr lachen.

„Kriegst du dich langsam wieder ein?!?", fauchte Severus etwa eine Minute später, woraufhin sich Minerva langsam wieder beruhigte. „Okay… Okay… Nicht so giftig…", kicherte sie, bevor sie aufstand. „So.. Und jetzt noch das Sahnehäubchen", murmelte sie, während sie ihren Zauberstab zückte. Mit einem Schlenker verzauberte sie Severus' Haar, sodass es in Wellen über seine Schultern fiel. Mit einem weiteren Schlenker zauberte sie ihm auch noch Make-up ins Gesicht. „Hui… Wärst du wirklich eine Frau, würde dir wohl so mancher Hogwartsschüler hinterher sehen." Er hatte rote, verführerische Lippen, dunkelblaue, fast schwarze Wimperntusche und einen dezent pinken Lidschatten. Severus besah sich selbst im Spiegel über dem Waschbecken und erschrak. Er schluckte und sagte: „Lass es hinter uns bringen." So traten sie vor die Türe, die Gestalt, die sich beim Öffnen der Türe hinter der nächsten Statue versteckt hatte, nicht bemerkend. Minerva hatte Severus' normale Anziehsachen in die Tasche gesteckt und reichte sie ihm. „Ich folge dir mit ein paar Metern Abstand", sagte sie ihm. Er nickte und grinste leicht hämisch. „Ist noch was?", fragte die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors. „Ach… Es stand bei der Abmachung der Wette nicht fest, ob wir die offiziellen Wege gehen müssen, oder?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und er grinste noch hämischer. Es war ihm nämlich eingefallen, dass es, nahe des Lehrerzimmers einen Geheimgang gab, der bis fast zu seinem Büro führte.

So ging Severus los, aufgrund der High Heels wackelte er automatisch mit seinem Hinterteil.

Als er um die Ecke verschwunden war, folgte Minerva ihm und stellte fest, dass er nicht mehr im Gang war. „Wo ist er hin?", fragte sie sich, bis sie an seine letzten Worte dachte. „Oh dieser Mistkerl!", erzürnte sie sich, und lief hinunter in die Kerker.

Die Gestalt hinter der Statue kam zum Vorschein, wohl noch verwirrter als normalerweise im Unterricht. Während er sich umdrehte um wieder zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen, fragte sich Neville, ob er das wirklich gesehen hatte, oder ob ihm jemand einen Halluzinationstrank verabreicht hatte.

Und die Moral von der Geschicht:

Wette nicht über Quidditch – vor allem nicht mit Severus oder Minerva.

Und Neville – daher wusste er wohl, wie Snape als Frau aussieht.


End file.
